


[Podfic of] Honey and the Hive Queen

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends with Sam Winchester putting a bullet through her heart – or, that’s how it’s supposed to end. As it turns out, death is only the beginning for Madison Owens, and heaven is nothing like she expected. Somehow, she finds herself recruited into a band of rebels – a dead psychic, a dead FBI agent, a dead salesman, and two dead dorks, all working to take down heaven from the inside. But the most bewildering part of all is Jo Harvelle, their beautiful – and only slightly scary – leader. So much for eternal rest – between the fight against the angels and her new feelings for Jo, Madison has never felt more awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Honey and the Hive Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey and the Hive Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134688) by bree_black. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1KPm5rU) [37 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1P5oqQT) [40 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:23:06 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
